Puppy Love
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: Izuku and Shoto have been together for a long time. They both share a secret that they happily keep together. It's not always easy trying to stay hidden, but as long as they have each other, they know they can handle anything. The daily life of two werewolves living together and trying to keep their activities a secret from society.


**Heyo! Just a one shot I wanted to make. I LOVE werewolves so, I thought why not write a TodoDeku werewolf story? It was fun to write and I hope you all enjoy it! I MIGHT write some more if people are interested enough in it. But for now, it's a one-shot!**

It isn't the same. He thought it might be just as good. She was about his size and age. But it just didn't feel right. It felt wrong. He isn't really enjoying himself. She is moaning and saying something, but he isn't paying attention.

Her back against the wall, he's holding up her legs. He grunts softly and moves his hips back and forth. He grimaces a bit. Despite how he feels, he needs to make her happy. He closes his eyes and moans softly, thinking about his boyfriend. It helped him release at least.

She pants heavily and grins at him. "You...were amazing~"

He runs his hand through his two-toned hair. "This night doesn't have to end. Want to come back to my place." He lifts up her chin and hovers over her lips, lightly breathing against them. "I have a friend that's dying to meet you."

She blushes heavily and nods slowly. "T-that sounds...amazing."

He smirks softly. "Perfect."

~o~o~o~

The sun shines in through the closed curtains. Two bodies covered in blood lying on a plastic covered splatters cover the plastic covering. Both are passed out asleep. One with bi-colored hair, red on the left and white on the right. The other with curly, fluffy, green hair.

The smaller of the two sits up and groans. He rubs his fluffy hair and grimaces. "Ugh...my head hurts." He says softly. He looks over himself and the bed and looks over at the other man. He shakes his shoulder. "Shoto...wake up. We need to clean."

He groans and rolls over on his side. "Five more minutes Izuku..." He says softly.

"We have to clean up." He shakes him a little more.

A soft growl rumbles from his throat. "I don't like clean up..." He grumbles.

He leans down and gently nips at his neck. "The smell of blood is going to get in the house and smell up the place."

"I don't care. I like the smell."

"We have company coming over today, I'd prefer our secret not getting out because you refuse to clean and enjoy the smell of blood."

He sighs heavily before sitting up. "Fine. I'm up." He rubs his eyes and groans. He stares at him with his hetachromia eyes. "You're lucky I love you."

He pinches his cheek a bit and pecks his lips. "Love you too."

The two get up and start to clean up the room. Izuku gets a mop and a bucket and starts to clean up the floor while Shoto takes off the plastic covering on the bed. He takes it to the bathroom in their room and starts the water to soak it in the tub. Izuku goes to the closet and gets out the pillows and toss them back on the bed.

Shoto leans against the bathroom doorway. "So, we should probably take a shower, right?"

Izuku looks over them both. "Well, we both have dried blood all over us, so yeah."

He shrugs. "I think you look pretty amazing in red." He walks closer to him and wraps his arms around his waist and pulls him close. "Sort of look like a tomato thanks to your hair." He leans down and gently bites his neck.

A light blush coats his cheeks. "S-Shoto come on, we have to clean." He nose twitches a bit and he grimaces.

"I know, we can get back to cleaning after a little fun." He raises a brow and looks at his face. "Oh? You still smell the girl on me?"

"I get you have her blood all on you, but it's still strong." He groans and pushes him back a bit.

"Seems someone is a little upset." He kisses his neck. "You know it's the easiest way to lure in our prey. You know it doesn't mean anything."

He blushes a little brighter. "I know. But, I guess part of me can't help but want to tear her apart a second time for getting her scent all over my mate."

"When do our guests plan on coming over." He bites his neck a little harder.

A gasp escapes his lips and he whines a little bit. "I-in about four or f-five hours." He sets his hands on his shoulders and tries to push him back.

"That's plenty of time. I only need an hour and a half. Two at most." He moves his hands to grab his butt and gives a squeeze. "We can get her nasty scent off of me."

He yelps slightly and whines. "As...much as I'd like that, can't...can't we take a shower f-first?"

"What would be the point? We'd just get dirty after. So, we do it now, then we shower." He grips his thighs and lifts him up. He presses Izuku's back against the wall and licks some of the dried blood from his face. "I promise I'll go easy."

He groans a little bit and blushes deeply. Why can't he resist him? "You're such a liar. You know you won't go easy." He wraps his arms around his neck. "But...fine. But no more than an hour and a half, alright?"

"We'll see how you feel after awhile." He smirks and kisses him deeply.

~o~o~o~

"S-Shoto!" Izuku moans out and pants heavily. Sweat glistens over his body. His back presses hard against the wall. He growls softly and leans his head back, drool trailing down the corner of his mouth as it hangs open. His eyes slightly gloss over with pure ecstasy.

Shoto's hips are moving with a passion as he slams into the other male. Sweat rolls down his body and he bites his shoulder. He growls softly and grips his thighs tightly. He let's go of his shoulder and licks over the bite mark.

He whines and digs his nails into his back. "I-I'm...I'm gonna..." He mutters.

Shoto smirks and licks his neck. "I'm close to." He says softly into his ear. He grunts heavily and releases inside of him.

Izuku gasps and releases between them and pants heavily. He leans against the wall and tries to catch his breath. "Alright...now, we need to get back to...to cleaning."

He raises a brow and pecks his lips. You sure you don't want to go for a round five? I think I can go one more time."

"S-Shoto, come on. I love you too, but we should...really take a shower. Plus, I think I'm spent for the time being."

"Oh? Are you sure? You said that the first few times." He nips at his neck. "You were begging for me not too long after."

He groans and moves his head a bit. "Well, it's been an hour and a half. Can't we save this for tonight?"

He hums softly and kisses his cheek. "Well alright." He pulls out and sets him down. "Are you going to be able to walk?" He raises a brow.

A blush coats Izuku's cheeks as he looks off to the side. "W-well. I might need a little bit of help to the bathroom..."

A sense of pride rises in Shoto's chest before helping him to the bathroom. He takes out the plastic sheet soaking in the tub and sets it aside. After draining the tub, he starts a nice hot shower. He helps Izuku inside and they both start to clean off.

Izuku sighs and shakes his wet head. "We really need to stop eating people here. We're going to get caught eventually."

"We make sure to take plenty of precautions though. Plastic on the bed to keep the sheets and mattress clean, soundproof bedroom, we clean up the floors, make sure to spray air freshener everywhere. I think we're good."

"I know, but still. I can't help but worry a little bit. You know?" He looks up at him. "I just don't want either of us getting hurt or captured or even killed." He cups his cheeks. He pulls him down a bit and kisses him deeply.

Shoto moans softly into the kiss and pulls back a little bit. "I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you. I hope you know that." He presses his forehead against his.

He chuckles lightly. "I was about to say the same thing." He lightly hits his chest.

After the shower, the two dry off and some clothes on. Izuku starts to spray around the house while Shoto opens the windows.

Izuku sets down the can and flops on the couch, sighing softly. "I hope we got the smell out. Can you smell any blood?"

Shoto sniffs the air and grimaces before holding his nose. "The chemicals from the spray are too strong for my sensitive nose."

He chuckles a little bit. "Well, you're right. It is pretty strong. I just hope it's strong enough to drown out the blood smell."

"I'm sure it is. We haven't had anyone make any comments about it before." He leans against the back of the couch. "So, what are our plans for tonight?"

He looks up at him. "Well, I guess we can go for a run tonight. I'm still feeling that itch. Probably because we were in the house all night."

"That does sound like a good idea." He leans down and kisses the top of his head. "I do love running around with you at night. The fresh air, sometimes getting in a nice meal." He reaches down and lifts up his chin. "You're so cute when you're eating."

A light blush coats his freckled cheeks. "You're pretty handsome yourself when you're hunting." He smiles softly. "I love you so much, Shoto."

"I love you so much more, Izuku." He leans down and connects their lips once again in a soft, loving kiss.

~o~o~o~

The sun begins to dip behind the horizon as Shoto drives himself and Izuku towards the forest. Shoto lightly drums his fingers on the steering wheel. Izuku leans against the window and watches as the trees go by.

"Are you feeling alright?" Shoto finally breaks the silence.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just enjoying the scenery is all." He smiles softly.

He nods and focuses on the road. "Just making sure."

Shoto turns down a dirt road. He parks in an old dirt parking lot. He turns off the car and gets out. Izuku follows and stretches once he's out. They both start to strip down until they're completely naked. They put their clothes inside their car before Shoto locks it and hides the keys in a small hole under a rock. They walk into the forest holding hands. They find an opening and sit down before kissing deeply once more and takes a few steps away from each other.

As the last of the suns rays disappear, the moon begins to rise. The two begin to groan and fall on their knees. Fur sprouts from skin like needles. Fingernails grow long and sharp, turning into claws. Faces elongate into snouts filled with razor sharp teeth. Bones snap and reconnect, bodies convulse and grow larger. Ears come to a point and tails sprout out. Both werewolves stand up on their newly formed canine hind legs and howl loudly.

Shoto is the slightly bigger of the two. He stands at 7 feet 9 inches tall. His fur, like his hair, is split down the middle. Red on the left and white on the right. No fur grows over the scar covering his eye.

Izuku is slightly smaller of the two. He stands 7 feet 5 inches tall. He fur, like his hair, is curly and fluffy. It's green mixed with some black here and there.

They both drop down on all fours. Izuku wags his tail and moves over to Shoto and rubs his head under Shoto's. He whimpers softly and looks up at him.

Shoto looks down at him and licks the top of his head a few times. His tail begins to wag fast. He wraps his arms around him and and whimpers happily.

Izuku whimpers happily and wags his tail faster. His ears flatten on his head as he closes his eyes and enjoys his mate licking the top of his head.

Suddenly, the slightly bigger wolf's ears perk up. He lifts up his head and looks off into the distance.

He looks up at him and his ears perk up. He can hear it too and a bit of drool drips down from his mouth. He licks around his mouth and whines a little bit.

Shoto let's him go and rubs his head against him one more time before running off. Izuku follows behind him.

~o~o~o~

A young man sighs heavily as he pokes his campfire with his stick. "This sucks. My stupid friends didn't show up...gotta be out in the woods all alone...like a loser." He spits out to the side.

Their is some rustling behind the bushes.

"Who's there?" He asks, looking toward the bushes. He shakes his head. "I'm starting to get paranoid now, great."

Their was a little more rustling, but he decides to ignore it. He takes out a bag of marshmallows and starts to roast one over the fire. Another rustle and a squirrel jumps out, sniffing the air.

He glances over and rolls his eyes. "Of course it was a dumb squirrel." He shakes his head.

The small animal jumps back into the bushes. It squeaks loudly before a sickening crunch and squelch silences the cries of the animal.

The man jumps up and stares at the bushes. "What the hell was that?" He watches as a trail of blood runs from under the bush. He inhales deeply and tries to calm himself down. "Okay, maybe it's time to call it early." He turns around, a bad idea.

Izuku lunges from the bushes and tackles him to the ground, setting his paw-hand on his back. He sniffs him a bit as he squirms and yells under him. He whimpers softly and groans a little bit as he wags his tail.

"W-what the hell? Get off me!" He yells and claws at the ground.

Izuku continues to sniff him over, pressing his nose into his hair, then moving down to sniff his neck. Tendrils of drool begin to drips down from his mouth and onto his shirt.

As a last ditch effort to try and escape, the man grips a handful of dirt and throws it into his eyes, making the werewolf yelp and stumble back.

Izuku whimpers and begins to rubs his eyes and shake his head around, trying to get the stinging to stop. He leans his head back and starts to howl.

He takes this chance to stumble up a bit and make a run for it. He ignores the howling but covers his ears because of how loud it is. He is about to run through some bushes to try and gain as much distance as possible.

Shoto lunges out and pins him down on his back and snarls at him, baring his fangs as the fur on the back of his neck sticks up.

"Another one?" He screams and thrashes around, sweat building on his face and chest. He grits his teeth as tears prick the corners of his eyes.

Izuku's tail wags fast once he hears his mate make his appearance. His nose twitches a bit as he follows his scent and happily walks over to him. He licks the side of his head a few times.

Shoto calms down a little and looks at Izuku. He starts to lick the dirt from his eyes and whimpers softly.

Izuku blinks a few times once the dirt is off from his eyes and he can see properly. He rubs his head against his.

Their prey stares up at them in confusion and furrows his brows.

Shoto puts his attention back on their prey and gives a soft huff. He raises one clawed hand-paw and rakes his claws across his face, affectingly blinding him and leaving large gashes.

He screams to the point of nearly losing his voice and his body spasms and thrashes under the beast.

Izuku begins to lick across the bleeding face. He looks up at Shoto and tilts his head a bit.

He tilts his head a bit and nudges him to go and have the first bite. Izuku pants happily and bites down on the man's shoulder and Shoto bites down on his arm. The two beasts begin to tear him apart. Claws rake across cloth and flesh. Teeth sink into flesh and bone. Chunks of flesh are ripped from bone and body torn open. His horrid screams of agony didn't last more than a minute before dying out. They get into a slight tug of war with the body and only tearing it in half. Blood splatters over their fur and claws as they continue to chomp and tear away.

After a few minutes, the two finish their snack and Shoto stares at Izuku, his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he watches his mate chew on a bone. He groans a little bit and mounts him. He rubs his nose on the back of his neck and gently bites his neck.

Izuku shifts a bit when Shoto gets on top of him. He groans softly and he moves a bit under him before moving his tail a bit. He lifts up a bit and digs his claws into the ground.

Shoto lines himself up and growls softly as he pushes himself inside of Izuku and his ears flatten on top of his head. He licks the top of Izuku's head a few times as his mate pants heavily and closes his eyes.

~o~o~o~

Izuku sits up and groans, blinking a few times. "Ugh, my aching head..." He mutters and rubs his hand through his curly locks. "Shoto...?" He mutters and looks over at the sleeping man.

Shoto groans and curls up a bit. "It's too early..." He mutters.

"Come on, we need to go home and sleep in bed." He goes to stand, but hisses. "Ow, why does my butt hurt?"

Shoto blushes lightly. "Well, I have faint memory of that. Sorry, but we um...got busy last night and I'm a bit more...wild as I'm sure you know."

He groans a little bit. "Right. That makes sense." He chuckles lightly.

Shoto helps him up and helps him to the car. Shoto gets out the wet wipes from the glove box and the two get off the dried blood from their bodies. Izuku sprays himself a little bit with some body spray and puts on some deodorant before handing them over to Todoroki who does the same. Once they're smelling better, they put on their clothes and Shoto drives them back down the road.

Izuku leans his head against the glass window and turns up the heat. "...you want to get some breakfast before going in? I'm starving."

He nods. "That sounds good. Coffee too. We can go to Denny's."

He groans. "Can't we go to IHop? I don't want to be around a bunch of other tired, groggy, lazily dressed people."

"Alright, IHop it is." He smiles softly and glances over at him.

After having a large breakfast and stuffing their faces with pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs with cheese, ham, and hash browns they head back home. Izuku throws off his clothes on the floor and climbs into bed. Shoto takes off his clothes and climbs into bed with him. He holds him close, spooning him and setting his face in his fluffy hair.

Izuku smiles softly as he closes his eyes. "Sleep well, Shoto..." He says softly.

Shoto tightens his arm around his waist. "You too." He closes his eyes.

The two drift off to sleep, spooning together in their warm, comfy, bed.

**I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to kudos and bookmark and leave a comment. Honestly, if you have any ideas feel free to leave them. I might write about it.**


End file.
